Sharp Knives and Soft Skin
by LordOfThePeasants
Summary: The Games through the eyes of the knife wielding girl from two. She's willing to kill, and can do it easily. She's ambitious, brutal,sadistic, and has a respect for her prey, especially the volunteer from 12. Clove certainly has the odds in her favor when entering the arena, until, suddenly, they're not. Alternate ending, no pairings now. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

My name was called, and I smirked a bit, walking on stage. Was I scared? Yes, of course I was. My being in district two was no guarantee I would win. I was fifteen years old, and my build was just naturally small, I barely clocked in at 100 pounds. I would get far, I knew that. The final eight was at least where I'd die. I had skill. I was fast, I could fight, and no one could beat me with knives. I stared arrogantly out at the rest of my district; barely hearing the male's name gets called before a massive eighteen year old hurled himself out of the crowd. Cato, he was also in my academy, and this was his plan. To volunteer the last chance he got, it was nearly a guaranteed win for him. He climbed on stage and winked at me as we shook hands. Could I take him? Not in combat, but if I took advantage of a distraction he had, He'd end up with a blade buried in his throat before he could swing his weapon. But he was thinking the same thing, watching me scrupulously as we walked into the city hall building, trying to measure my skill. Could he bring himself to kill me if he had to?

Could I bring myself to kill him? I actually wasn't sure if I could. Maybe the other twenty-two tributes would actually be powerful, and be able to kill him. That'd be pure luck, but the chances were slim.

Goodbyes went by quickly, thankfully. My family and friends gave terse, hopeful farewells. They felt the same way I did. Confident in my ability, they knew my skills, but they also knew that there would be powerful children in the arena. They were logical and well aware of the situations. Saying goodbye did hurt, because I couldn't shake that, yeah, maybe it was goodbye. I might never see them again.

I can't keep thinking like that.

The train trip is quick, as District Two is right near the capitol. We arrive in less than three hours. The trip is spent in almost utter silence, with Brutus appearing only to vaguely mutter that we'd be able to relax until the next evening, when the parade would be. I don't know where Enobaria was, and I didn't care too much. The only thing I'm focused on is getting to our floor and watching the other reaping's. I needed to know whom I was up against. Acting arrogant was so easy for me, but I wanted to assure myself that I had a right to feel it.

When we arrived our escort took us to the second floor and Cato sprawled out on the large brown leather couch, sighing.

"Get me some water, and a sandwich," He barked at an avox. The blonde haired man was in his late twenties, and looked at Cato with a look of miserable desperation. "What?" Cato snapped.

"What sandwich do you want, meat head." I snapped at him. The man gave me a thankful look and I looked at him emotionlessly before walking over to sit in an armchair, kicking up my feet.

"Roast beef. Mayo, onions, tomato, lettuce. I don't care about the bread." Cato listed, his voice dragging out mockingly as his spoke the avox.

"Peanut butter and Jam, for me." I called. The avox nodded before walking away.

"Child." Sneered Cato. I glared at the older boy and he laughed "Oh what? Should I watch my back? Don't want any of your shiny little knives in it, do I? Ha. I know what you're thinking, when it gets down to the two of us, you think you can take me. YOU take ME." Cato mocked. I felt fury burn in me.

"No, when it comes down to the two of us, I know you won't be able to kill me right of the bat. You're too slow, and too fascinated by me. You'll have my knife in your throat before you can tell me you're sorry for what you see as my inevitable death." I say smugly, crossing my arms. Cato begins to say something when the Avox comes back and interrupts him, placing Cato's sandwich and water next to him on a table, and bringing me my sandwich, placing an additional water glass next to me, and glancing at me as if asking it were okay. I nod, "Thank you." I saw, dismissing him.

Enobaria make's her grand entrance, waltzing passed the leaving Avox, and turning on the television. We watched just as the female from One is being drawn. She's a tall, slim blonde with a pretty smile, Cato cat called softly and chuckled. The male also tall and slender, face in a crooked grin as he whooped and cheered. Both were arrogant, and both weaker than us, and Cato knew it just as much as me.

Most districts passed by in a blur. A red-head from five who seemed to be cockier than she had right to be. A crippled boy from ten, a twelve year old from eleven, followed by her district partner who was alarmingly large, bigger than Cato, and ferocious looking. Cato's jaw tightened and I rubbed my hands on my thighs in anxiety.

THAT boy could kill he. Thresh. His name was Thresh, and the girl was Rue. I wondered if he'd be protective of her. God, I hope not.

In twelve, another twelve year old, then something unusual happened. A scream came from within the crowd, and an older girl with her dark brown hair in a braid lunged forward. A volunteer. She marched on stage, the younger girl sobbing and begging her not to. Sisters?

Yes, their escort confirms it. The tribute's name is Katniss, saving her sister Primrose. The boy is called. He's a stocky blonde boy, looking anxious as he walked on stage, avoiding the girls gaze. The screen shut off.

"Thoughts?" Enobaria asked.

"Glimmer from one is hot." Cato barked, laughing loudly.

"They're both weaker than you two. Think with your brains, Cato, not your genitals." Enobaria spat. I snickered and he sighed.

"Uhhhh. Eleven is huge, could pose a threat?" Cato offered. Enobaria nodded.

"Yes. You have to acknowledge who could beat you, so you know how hard to train."

"He could be protective of the little girl." I offered. Enobaria nodded again.

"Yes, excellent. That's good and bad. Why?"

"When she dies he could either be furious and vengeful. Like a cornered animal, be at his most threatening." I supplied.

"Yes, or he could break when he loses all he has in there." Cato added, getting excited as we spoke about the bloodspill. Enobaria smiled, baring her fanged teeth.

"Anything else?"

"The boy from twelve looks strong, if he gets over his terror." Cato said, before sneering, "They never have a chance to not be scared."

"The girl is a threat." I said flatly. Volunteers are always notoriously threatening, such as Cato. Especially when they have something to defend.

"Yes. The girl is a threat. Watch her." Enobaria said before leaving. Cato's eyes gleamed and he smirked like an animal on the hunt. I picked up my sandwich and walked to my bedroom.

Something about that Katniss girl threw me off, her passion and defensiveness, the ability to push aside imminent death for someone she loved. I pitied her. I wouldn't put her life behind me, no, I'd kill her in an instant.

But the hunter has to respect her prey, and Katniss certainly deserved my respect.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke early the next morning, for some unknown reason, around five in the morning. I showered and changed into a loose dark green shirt and comfortable black pants, and stepped out of my room. By this time it was only 5:20, so I left the apartment and wandered the rest of the building.

Our apartment stepped onto a platform about six-feet wide, with a railing. Looking down over the railing, I could see the ground, two floors below. I guess they did raise District One a level up. The other ten floors looked the same as this, leading up to fogged glass where the sun was beginning to creep up. I was suddenly aware of movement on the stairs and glanced over. The boy from One was climbing the stairs and had stopped abruptly when he saw me. He watched me silently for several moments, his face closed, before the left side of his mouth curled up, and an eyebrow raised. I scowled back at him and his mouth turned fully into a smile, and he ascended the rest of the stairs to my level, approaching me confidently.

"So, insomnia is a common thing amongst potential victors," He said. Somehow, with his demeanor, I expected his voice to be more of a coo, but it was soft. Not as low as Cato's, but somehow, friendly and familiar. I frowned coldly at him.

"Well if that were true, you'd be all snug in bed wouldn't you be?" I scoffed. He laughed.

"Feisty. I appreciate that. Duly noted you're a threat," he said, tapping his skull. I scrunched my nose in a sneer. "Though, traditionally, I'd ally with you, for a bit," He said, suddenly very close. "I couldn't bear to make a scar on your pretty face," he whispered to me. I turned to look at him, and my nose brushed his cheek he was so close. I nearly flinched back on mere instinct, in response to any object being that close, but I stared coldly into his pale blue eyes.

"And I'd hate to claw out your pretty little eyes out, yet if you don't back off I might have too." I spat, angrily. No one ever messes with me, especially not some skinny boy I'm poised to kill in a week.

"Ahh," he sighed softly, stepping in front of me, and putting his arms on either side of me, trapping me against the railing and his lithe frame. This boy has underestimated me, clearly. "Alas, you'll have to save THAT for the arena, and trust me, you'll want me as an ally. You might not taste it but I'm quite a charmer, and fairly handsome. Glimmer is gorgeous, and your boy is an animal. We'll be swimming in sponsor gifts, and you'll want in." He said. Naturally, he doesn't know. He's basing all potential gains from physical appeal, and according to him, I have none.

"Marvelous." I hiss. He steps back, arms crossed, watching me carefully with gleaming eyes.

"Ahh, you're punny."

"Excuse me?" I snarl. He gives his ugly smirk again. God if he uses that during any camera time he'll get nothing.

"My name…I'm Marvel," He says slowly. I scowl.

"Well, Marvel, you've miscalculated. Cato may be strong but I am too. Just you wait and see. I can throw a knife with enough precision it'll shave off your eyebrow and not cut you. But of course, I will be trying to cut—" I step forward, sliding my foot behind his, and putting my hand behind his head, yanking him towards me and off balance, forcing him to catch himself on the rail behind me. "—You." I finish. Then, in an uncharacteristic impulse I kiss him. Quickly, on the lips, and kick his other foot so he falls in front of me. I step over the shocked boy and waltz to the stairs. "Buh-bye, Marvel. See you tonight." I purr with a sneer. His mouth is agape as I walk towards the stairs, and as I go up, I see him smirking up at me.

"Feisty. I appreciate that," he calls again. I shake my head, smiling. Yes, he would become an ally, and unfortunately, a friend. His good-natured banter had already ruined my bad mood. He would die. I knew that. He simply didn't have what it took to win. He would kill, alright, and make it pretty far. The top eight, like me, but he would die. I hate allegiances. I didn't want to get close to him. Or Glimmer. Or Cato.

If I were to win they all had to fall. Including the girl who volunteered for her sister. Such a same that sobbing little blonde would watch her sister die. I did feel a twinge of pity but swallowed it. I would live. Her sister would just have to grieve and hold the good memory that her sister died for her. I didn't want to be the one to kill her, but things might change. And the odds of me ever coming across her would be slim. She probably wouldn't escape the bloodbath, and probably get killed by someone else, maybe the arrogant Marvel.

I was suddenly aware I was on the eleventh floor. The twelfth floor had a terrace attached to it, with general access. I could watch the sunrise. With the East of District Two blocked by mountains, and the living areas on flat ground, you could never see the full sunrise unless you hiked up. I climbed the final flight and pushed through the door, and strolled the balcony. I settled down against a large flowerpot and watched. A small crescent had started to appear, casting a pale orange glow over the city, glinting off the glass of the buildings.

"This isn't your floor." A sharp voice sounded behind me. I sprang up to face the newcomer. It was the girl from twelve, Katniss.

"Oh, it's only you," I sneer, settling down on the edge of the flowerpot "I thought I might be in actual trouble or danger," I added, turning my attention back to the rising ball of fire.

"This isn't your floor." She repeated, sounding more agitated.

"General access terrace, twelve." I called. I heard gravel crunch beneath her feet as she stepped towards me. "What?" I asked, getting bored with her tension.

"You…why are you here?" She asked. I sighed.

"To watch…the sunrise." I said slowly, before turning away. She stood behind me in silence for a few seconds, before sitting on an adjacent flowerpot, gazing at the rising sun as well.

It was an ironic moment of peace between myself and the girl I considered the biggest threat in the arena, and her with a girl who most threatened her. Seven sunrises from now, the gong would sound and it might just happen that I stick a knife into her heart.

The sunrise illuminated all the glass buildings in a wash of purple, deep reds in the clouds, and bright orange on the glass panes, causing a glare. Suddenly Katniss spoke.

"This sunrise is so different from twelve. Reflecting off glass, it's so bright. Can you see the sunrise much from two?" Her voice sounded reserved, as if apologetic for her abrasive introduction with me. Was she trying to save herself from dying?

"No." I said shortly. I stood and walked out, slamming the door shut behind me, and walking back to my floor, before sliding back into my bed.

The clock read 6:09.

The clouds were the color of blood.


	3. Chapter 3

I laid on my side in my bed, watching myself in the mirror as the sun swept across me, illuminating my face; pointed chin, olive skin, dark brows, freckles across a thin, straight nose, and hazel eyes. A soft golden-brown in the center, and a dark green mixed in, and solid on the outer edges. I gave a rye snort and flipped back over to my back. I was not beautiful, nor cute. I could be pretty in some rare cases, but most often, I was just a small, intimidating, brutal sixteen year old prepared to snap. And snap I would.

Marvel may have been right. He, Glimmer, and Cato would score sponsors right off the bat. The chances of me scoring were slim, until they saw my skill. I sighed. It was such a trivial problem, but I was still so sad and hurt by Marvel's words about the attractiveness of the other tributes, and Cato's hungry look when he saw Glimmer. It was so stupid, and useless to wish that someone would look at me like that. Well, not quite that animalistic look, but someone to find me attractive.

I snorted again and rose. I had been lying in bed for much longer than I thought, it was 11:34. I walked slowly out of my room, almost slamming into Cato as we walked from the living room. He stared at me grumpily.

"There you are, Lazy bones. I was coming to wake you." Something in his tone didn't sound quite as upset as his face showed.

"Well, you could have come in. I've been awake for hours. Besides, we don't have anywhere to be until 4:30." I said coolly, walking to the dining room.

"Five," Cato corrected. I glanced over my shoulder at him.

"Victors are always early."

"Funny you say that seeing as you slept until 11:30."

"Wasn't asleep!" I fired back, glaring at him, until he smirked at me.

"Whatever, Clove. Go eat." He strode into his room and closed the door.

I stared at where he had just disappeared for several seconds before walking into the room, where Enobaria sat alone at the dining table.

"Sleeping Beauty." She said frostily as I walked in.

"Where's Brutus?" I asked, ignoring her tone. She laughed, a short, impatient noise.

"Sleeping off a monumental hangover. He drank a bottle your size, I'm impressed he's alive!" she laughed. I smiled.

"Is he alive?" I asked. She laughed again, and then paused.

"Well, it's a shame if he dies but that's tough luck. He died happy."

"I'm sure," I say sarcastically. "More than I can say for twenty-three kids in the next few weeks." I muttered. She stared at me.

"Knock that off. You aren't supposed to feel that way, Clove. You kill them, and you win, and you sure hope they don't get you fi-"

"OH I'll beat them, I promise you." I spat menacingly "I am more than willing to end the life of some sniveling little tribute to save my own ass. But I feel bad for them, and myself. I'm more skilled than any of them, yes, even Cato. He's all muscle, and no skill. I like to _**win**_ Enobaria; I do not like to _**kill.**_ It just so happens that these two coincide. I have to kill to win, and I like winning a lot more than killing, nonetheless the pity I feel for the young children who I will murder, and their families, is still there, but not nearly enough to make me hesitate from burying a knife into their heart."

The animal-toothed women stared at me for several seconds before speaking.

"You can't make the games that complex. It's all well and good you have beliefs and morals or whatnot, but you can't think that complexly. It has to be animal instinct. Life or death. You kill, you win, if you try being a pacifist, you won't survive the bloodbath."

"Pacifist? I never said that! I sai-"

"Pity might as will be pacifism. Do not pity your victims. You can't." Enobaria insisted harshly. I held my tongue and pushed my now-cold eggs around my plate, and stood.

"Okay." Was all I said before walking down the living room and turning the television.

I spent the next several hours watching games from previous years. The condensed highlights of the 73rd, 72nd, 65th, and 50th games. Cato joined during the 65th games and snorted.

"Finnick Odair. What a fruit." He sneered. I raised my eyebrows and looked at Cato, whose arms were tightly crossed across his wide chest.

"Fruit? Not in the least. He was the strongest, and most attractive tribute ever. There certainly isn't anyone nearly as keen or handsome as him this year." I said smugly. Cato made a noise that could only be described as a growl, then huffed loudly and said.

"It's time to go to the stylists floor…_early._" He said the last part mockingly as I turned off the television and stood, following him out.

My stylist was a tall, shockingly broad man name Bastille. His hair was a deep black, seemingly cut from velvet the way the light caught it. His skin was a pale, pure white with strange red and blue gems inlaid in a paisley pattern along his cheeks, jaw, and neck, probably along his body as well. His eyes were a pure gold color. Not the watery, natural color most people had, but a solid gold, like what made up the earrings going all the way up his ears. His voice was deep and rich, but he hardly spoke as he circled me in the dressing room, where I stood on a pedestal naked.

"Okay, the costume we have tonight will flatter you quite nicely. Decalia and I are still putting the finishing touches on your interview costumes, making adjustments accordingly to fit you and Cato." He said, his back to me as he took the base layer of my costume off the hanger, and throwing it to me as I put my underwear hastily back on.

The suit was modeled after ancient gladiators, epic warriors from a nation far away. I slipped it on, and felt the cool leather of the underside settle on my shoulders and chest. It was a sleeveless tunic of leather, dropping to my thighs, with pieces of bronze, shaped like feathers, over my chest, neck, and shoulders. Down from my mid-stomach, where the metal pieces stopped, were dark-gold colored paint on the leather. There were elongated diamond shaped pieces of fabric coming off the pale gold belt, which went down to my mid thigh. Underneath I wore shear gold pants, if you could call them that, with gold sandals that wrapped complexly around my feet and ankles. I wore a sturdy bronze helmet with large wings coming off from above my ears, and golden wrist gauntlets. My make-up was simple, as Bastille wanted to emphasize my natural ferocity or something. I wore dark brown eyeliner, tinged with gold that brought out golden flecks in my eyes I didn't even know I had. Bastille put slight gold on certain parts of my face, to emphasize my cheekbones, to make me look more intimidating, and pink lipstick, just so my chewed-up natural lips weren't visible.

I strode to my chariot, just as Cato was walking out, too. His costume was the same as mine, only he didn't have a helmet, just a crown-like headpiece with the same wings, and the sheer gold leggings were not present on his costume. We climbed into the chariot, and stared straight ahead.

"You look nice…dangerous, I wouldn't mess with you." Cato said softly. I fought back my grin, trying to maintain my steely, fierce expression.

"Thanks, you look good yourself, Cato."

"Better than Finnick? He asked. I couldn't hide my smile at that, and sighed.

"Hmm, close call."

"I'll take that." He said, squeezing my hand softly as our chariot jerked forward.

We pulled in behind Marvel and Glimmer; they came from the left and we the right. They looked ridiculous in their fluffy pink costumes, and it made me laugh. It was a good thing too; I had forgotten I needed to smile now. I grinned widely and waved, even blowing kisses to the chanting crowd. Some of them were even cheering my name. A lot of them, actually. Our chariot was going into it's first lap around the inner circle when the chants changed from a mixture of praise for one and two, with a few district three, to the entire square cheering for twelve. Cato and I whipped our heads around at the same time, and I could see Marvel's face twisted in rage in front of us, Glimmer's hidden.

They were on fire! My jaw dropped in shock. Katniss and the boy were dressed in a shiny coal black, and flames coming off the backs. We all pulled in, and I locked a furious stare with Katniss' storm grey eyes, before she flicked away to look at snow. Then I noticed Marvel, in the cart directly next to mine, watching me. His eyes looked hungry and angry, and I no sooner met his gaze when he looked away.

There was idle chatter after we had all dismounted our Chariots, and I noticed Katniss and Cato looked in a glare, before twelve's mentor looked up, and guided them away. District one strode over too us, and Glimmer immediately laid her hand on Cato's chest, complimenting his costume. Marvel gave a snort and when I looked up, he had his tongue pushed into his cheek, jaw clenched, brows furrowed.

"Relax, One, it isn't our fault your costumes aren't as…marvelous…as ours," I teased. He glared at me for a moment before realizing I was kidding, and laughing.

"Nah, it isn't the costumes I hate, it's the airhead I'm with." He spat. "So focused on Hercules, not worried that she's supposed to kill him, or get killed."

"They won't kill each other, for SEVERAL reasons," I said. "I may, though." I added thoughtfully. Marvel laughed.

"You look beautiful, Clove. I never noticed the gold in your eyes…" Marvel trailed off, gazing at me with a strange expression. "Goodnight." He said abruptly, before dragging Glimmer away.

I stared after him, trying to wrap my head around the events of today. It had been a long day, and it was only the beginning. I shook my head and walked up to my room, leaving Cato alone with Enobaria and Brutus. I needed to think.

Marvel thought I was beautiful… Despite my immense confusion and mixed feelings for the day, I went to bed smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

I found myself on my side, staring at the mirror once more. This time, I did not have the self-loathing I had felt yesterday, and a stupid grin was plastered on my face. Suddenly I sat up, disgusted with myself for being so gullible and easily manipulated.

Marvel was lying, for several reasons. First, he was probably annoyed he could not flush his own partner with compliments, so he turned to me. He was trying to make Glimmer jealous, maybe even Cato. I wouldn't doubt that he was also attempting to swoon me to get me to join in his alliance, which I was already being commanded to do. I scowled again. Yes, a scowl definitely suited me better than that stupid, infatuated grin. Glimmer wore it well, and would use it to her advantage. It added to her sex appeal, that's all she really had. When I did I looked about twelve. When I scowled, I looked dangerous.

I pulled on the training uniforms we'd been provided, black pants and a black shirt, with silver and maroon stripes on the side, our district number in silver on the sleeves and over the heart.

I didn't wait for Cato to get up, and headed down to the training center. I was the third tribute to arrive. Already there a red-headed girl with amber eyes and a '5' on her uniform, a male with shaggy dark hair and eyes from six, and Marvel. Marvel grins and waves at me, and I stand behind the girl from five and nod at him. People file in quickly after me. The pair of polar opposites from eleven came down with Cato and Glimmer. Cato stormed over to me and glared.

"Why didn't you wait, Clove?" He demanded. I smirked at him challengingly.

"Didn't want to wake you and Glimmer up from your beauty sleep, you'll need it if you want to be prettier than Finnick." I sneered. I huffed and turned away, standing a few feet away. Glimmer was directly across from him, but nowhere near Marvel. I knew it was just a petty argument that would evaporate as soon as the head trainer dismissed us. Last to arrive for Katniss and the boy. Katniss took a spot on the edge, and the boy was forced to stand behind me. I snickered under my breath, and saw him glance sideways at me and shift uncomfortable, sucking in his bottom lip and looking steadily at the trainer.

Once training started, I headed over to Marvel and Cato at the station holding spears and swords.

"Hey, Clove," Marvel greets vaguely as he weighs spears in his hand to test what he wanted. Suddenly he hurled the one he had, nailing a training dummy in the stomach. I could see the girl from district eleven flinch out of the corner of my eye. Marvel raises an eyebrow at me challengingly.

I picked up some knives. "Where do I throw them?" I asked Marvel, being as arrogant as possible.

"Hit the dummy in the dick," Marvel said, his expression deadpan. I turned and mimicked aiming at Cato's crotch. Cato flung his hands down to block, blushing suddenly. The three of us laughed, receiving nervous looks from other tributes. I smirked cockily and pivoted, releasing the knife as soon as I turned, hitting the dummy right in the crotch, then fling another into the heart, just to prove I could kill. Cato walked over to the next station where swords were, picking up a heavy broadsword and walking into a circle, where dummy's were sporadically placed. The trainer at the station nodded, giving Cato the okay to start. He swung, beheading one dummy, slicing the arm off another and, turning, drove the sword into a third dummy's stomach. He glared over at another tribute, I think the male from nine, before the other boy turned away.

I glanced at the archery station and saw Glimmer struggle to shoot arrow's at the targets. Several missed completely, and a few hit the outer circles. I saw Katniss, over at the snare station, watching Glimmer with disgust. Katniss felt my gaze on her and turned her steely eyes towards me. I smirked and turned, flinging another dagger at a dummy's throat. I turned back and saw her face had slackened slightly. I sneered and winked at her, turning away before she could react.

The next few days of training flew by in a haze. I chucked knives for a few hours before roaming to other stations. I did my best to absorb all the knowledge I could on plants, snares, and survival techniques. Cato got in a fight with the shaggy-haired boy from six, Jason was his name, accusing him of stealing his knife. The huge male from elven, Thresh, the tiny boy from three, and Katniss were staring at the ceiling. Thresh was laughing, and Katniss merely smiled softly. I snapped my head up and saw the little girl from eleven holding Cato's knife and grinning. I turned away, fighting a smirk.

Kids were desperately trying to pick up skills they had no knowledge of. Marvel excelled at the health station, Glimmer was pretty good with snares, and I could easily identify plants and berries that were safe or not, and I could make a pretty decent tourniquet. Cato, however, could not pick up a single other skill. He knew how to snap a bone and open a nasty gash, but could not repair wounds to save his life, which is what it may come down to. He couldn't remember the edible plants, and would always end up nearly severing his finger on snares or traps. He huffed impatiently than made a snide comment that he'd "keep us around to help until he didn't need us anymore." That upset us all for a few hours until few blew off steam. The last day of training, during our lunch break, we discussed possible allies.

"Four?" Glimmer asked, stating the traditional addition to the career pack.

"Not the boy," I said, glancing at the tiny, curly haired boy sticking to his district partner's side. "He's too small, he'd be a weak link." They nodded their agreement at what I'd said, then Marvel's gaze flicked to the girl.

"Her?" he asked. Cato looked over too and shrugged.

"Frankly, we'd be fine without her. If she asks us she can tag along for now as long as the leech doesn't stick with her." Cato said shortly. I nodded.

"Thresh?" Marvel offered. Cato snorted, disgruntled, and Glimmer looked at him, shocked.

"Why not? He's good." She asked. I bit back a snarky comment at Cato's expense, and he spoke.

"Okay, we can ask. But we'd have to form a plan to kill him after a few days. I don't want him hanging around too far in, he'd put a sword through us as soon as he figured us safe." Cato muttered. I nodded in agreement.

"Let's get the boy from twelve." I said. Marvel choked and Cato and Glimmer looked at me in shock.

"He's strong enough to pull his weight, and desperate to stay alive. Plus the way he looks at Katniss, he may end up leading us right to her, if not, she might come to us, should anything happen to him. She's protective of him. I want her dead, at my hands. He'll be the one to get me that." I hissed, despite not actually wanting to be the one to kill her. I harbored jealousy and anger towards her after she showed us up during the parade, but something about me still put me off to the point where I wanted to bleed her out.

"You'll have to fight me to get her." Was all Cato said. And that was that.

Thresh snorted and declined the offer when Cato asked him, causing Cato to boil in rage. When Marvel asked the boy from twelve—Peeta—he accepted willingly.

Then something odd happened. The boy from three came up to us, his name was Lucas. He said his father had trained him in explosives. Glimmer brushed this off and the three of them started walking away.

"Wait!" I snapped. They all froze and Lucas looked at me fearfully. "Explosives…like mines?" He nodded frantically.

"Are you saying that you can rig the mines?" Marvel asked in a harsh whisper. Lucas grinned cunningly.

"Welcome to the team, Lucas." Cato said.

That night, Marvel, Glimmer, their stylists, and their escorts Gloss and Cashmere joined us to watch the training scores come in.

Marvel, Glimmer, and Thresh pulled nines.

Peeta got an eight

Cato and I both got tens.

Katniss got an eleven. Glimmer seemingly hissed, Marvel clenched his fists, and Cato swore colorfully. Suddenly, my empty bid to kill her earlier that day turned into a full-fledged hatred. I wanted her dead, and I wanted to do it. I still respected her, certainly, but that would make the kill all the better. The problem was that now, all the other three were itching to kill her as well. Well, I wouldn't let anyone—ally or not—get in the way of me putting fire girls flame out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Brutus had forced Cato and I to go to bed as soon as the training scores had been posted, to get "Beauty Sleep" before our interviews tomorrow. Ha. Not like that'd help me stand up to the beauty other female tributes had. Glimmer, obviously, was beautiful. The girls from four, seven, and eight were also fairly attractive. Katniss was pretty, as well. I was just small, cynical, and ferocious, which is exactly the angle Bastille wanted to give me. Intimidating. Dangerous. Basically, playing who I was. Cato would also be playing himself. Smooth, cool, and cocky. My training score of a ten certainly boosted me over Glimmer, and I tried telling myself not to care.

So what if she was a lot more attractive than me, and why should I care that Cato liked her more than me? I was better than her. And if she got sponsors for looks, I'd sponsors for skill. I knew that my talent was more substantial than her beauty, and citizens wanted to support those who would win, and I would do everything in my power to assure Glimmer would not last long.

I sighed in exasperation and stared at the ceiling. I had gotten into bed just after 9:30. It was now 11:37. I stood up and pulled a sweater over my short-sleeved top and yanked on a pair of socks, then walked out of the District Two apartment. I headed to the stairs to go up to the roof again, but an all too familiar voice stopped me.

"You couldn't sleep either, hmm?" Marvel asked, from several stairs below me. I turned to face him.

"No, it's too early for me to sleep." I said in frustration. I didn't care to talk to him right now.

"Oh. My mentors let me stay up all the way until 10:00!" he said mockingly. I stared at him coldly.

"Well it's past your bed time, and you need your beauty sleep." I said venomously sweet. His face contorted into a scowl as he stared at me. I began to walk up the stairs, away from him and his wounded pride, but I heard his feet running after me.

"So why couldn't you sleep? Nerves?" He asks. I was now on the next flight of stairs, and he was just behind me.

"What would I have to be nervous about? The Games?" I scoffed, crossing my arms. He stared at me thoughtfully for a moment.

"The interviews, that you won't be able to one-up Glimmer." He said snidely.

"I've already one-up'd Glimmer where it counts—training. She may be more attractive than me and try to use her sex-appeal to her advantage, but I've got what the Capital wants." I replied flatly. He smirked.

"Oh, what?"

"The ability to win. Your little partner won't make it to the final eight." I sneered. "The only benefit Capital citizens would get with her win is yet another prostitute for their own enjoyment. But when I win, they'll get money. I have a lot more money placed on me than Glimmer does on her, so when the citizens get their money, they can buy whomever they want." I spat.

"Yourself included." Marvel said tonelessly. I was a bit taken aback at his comment. I forgot what was entailed with winning.

"Who'd want me?" I pointed out.

"Me." Marvel replied. I felt my face begin to flush in sheer embarrassment.

"You'll be dead." I said bluntly. Marvel just nodded, his pale blue eyes never leaving my face. "Anyways what will they do if I don't? Kill my loved ones? I have none. I have family, but no loved ones."

"What a lonely life." Was all Marvel answered. I nodded.

"So, to answer your question; no, I'm not awake because of nerves. I just never sleep this early." I said hastily.

"Ah, want to know why I'm awake?" He asked. His voice had changed. He stepped up closer to me and I snorted.

"I don't actually care, so, no." I tried turning but he stepped onto the same stair I was on, trapping me against the railing again.

"I've been waiting for my good night kiss." He said softly, his mannerisms were almost predatory. I glared at him, meeting his gaze unwavering.

"What?" I hissed.

"Ever since that first morning here when you kissed me," He drawled confidently. "I've waited out here, hoping it'll happen again. Now, you can't let me to just never sleep, and go into the arena exhausted, can you?" He asked. I shoved one of his arms away and strode up the stairs.

"If you're not on top of your game that's just one less person I'll plan on killing." I said simply. He grabbed my hand, stopping me abruptly.

"You would have killed me?" He asked, sounding offended. I met his gaze and saw hurt in his eyes. This wasn't one of his stupid acts.

"If I had to," I said simply. "I want to win, and so does everyone in there. That means they're all targets. Even you, and even Cato." As he registered what I'd said he let go of my wrist, but I remained where I was, wondering if he would speak.

"Well, I guess you will be the victor after all." He said frigidly.

"How are you so certain?" I asked, suddenly curious by his wounded tone.

"Well, no one could kill you except Thresh and Katniss." He said. I blinked in confusion.

"Not Cato or you? You guys are dangerous." I said, suddenly anxious for what he had to say.

"Cato's practically your brother. He wants to win more than almost anything. That 'almost' being him wanting you to win. Should you be killed, yes, he'll step up. But if it comes down to you to, well, you told me yourself you would kill him. And he knows it, too." He explained. I suddenly pictured the scene in my head. A beat-up Cato facing a beat-up me. Him with his sword, me with my knives, staring at each other sadly. He'd let me win…I knew it. He's ambitious but he'd let me win. Even if he didn't, I'm faster than him. I'd still win.

"And you?" I prompted. He smiled grimly.

"I just couldn't kill you. Not for lack of ability, but because I don't want to." He said.

"What do you mean?" I demanded impatiently.

"I meant it when I said I wanted you, it wasn't just to unhinge you. Clove…you're brilliant, and talented, and brutal, and more beautiful than you give yourself credit for, and so much sweeter than you show, or even think yourself." He explained, now standing directly in front of me.

"_That _was to unhinge me." I dismissed.

"What makes you say that?" He snapped angrily.

"How could you possibly know if I'm sweet or heartless?" I asked, frustration rising inside of me.

"The way we banter," Marvel began. "It seems so hateful but I can see your eyes, they aren't cold…" he trailed off for a moment. "And I saw you try not to smile when Rue stole Cato's knife," I couldn't fight of the smile this time.

"Cato was so angry…he never suspected the little twelve year old swinging from the rafters." Marvel chuckled.

"And your respect…no empty-hearted person has the amount of respect you do…I know you didn't mean it when you said you wanted to kill Katniss at lunch.

"I did, and I definitely mean it now, after she showed me up!" I snapped.

"Not before then. The way you looked at her when you were hurling knives, trying to intimidate her…they way you were teasing her seemed…Benevolent." Marvel said simply. I glared away…

"I was trying not to laugh at the looks she was giving Glimmer for sucking at archery." I lied. Suddenly I gasped, and Marvel looked at me in concern.

"Wh—"

"That's how she got the eleven!" I exclaimed. "Katniss shoots! Think about it." I started as Marvel looked at me skeptically. "She showed no weaponry skills in the training center, so not many people paid her attention. She gives Glimmer a disgusted look when Glimmer was trying archery—"

"I think we all did," Marvel interrupted dryly.

"Shut up! But then she comes out of nowhere and scores an eleven? She must've shocked the gamemakers!" I exclaimed.

"That's a good point, and you may be right." Marvel said.

"No, Marvel, I am right. You have to make sure Glimmer gets a bow when the games start." I ordered him. He smiled at me softly.

"And we'll all stand well back when she shoots. " He added. I laughed and he smile broadened.

"Only a sweet girl would laugh at what I say," he teased. I immiedetly switched to a cynical glare and he laughed. "You've got that whole cold-killer act down."

"It's not an act. I'll become a cold killer to win." I growled. He gave me another miserable smile.

"Well…make it quick when you kill me, please." He asked. Then he leaned forward and kissed me. I closed my eyes and let it happen, feeling his mouth softly on my own. "God dammit." He said as he drew away, smiling. "I've fallen for you and you're just twitching to put a knife in me."

"I…I couldn't kill you, either, Marvel. You're the only one who's ever really been nice to me." I said, before turning and re-entering the District Two chambers, once again, leaving a shocked Marvel in my wake.

I had not fallen for him, no, not in the way he fell for me. But he was my friend, and truly was the only one who was ever nice to me. Whenever Cato teased me it was always laced with venom. My family loved me, but I was inadequate to them, and I didn't love them, they were never affectionate enough, they never gave me what I needed. But Marvel was pleasant. He teased me in a way that made me happy to be near him. Next to him, the nicest person to me would have been Katniss and her attempted small talk on the roof. Both dead within a week.

I slumped down on my bead. It was now 12: 10, and I was exhausted. I slipped into a sleep just as miserable as the conversation Marvel and I had had.

He wanted me to love.

And I wanted him dead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I got lucky, no one came to get me until around 11:30 in the morning, so I had plenty of time to sleep. Interviews started at six, so prep began at 4:30 this evening. Until then Cato and I had training on our presentation with Enobaria, Brutus, and our escort (I still haven't learned his name and I've long since stopped caring).

It was rudimentary stuff, but I didn't mine the practice. The last thing I needed was to slip up at the once chance I had to show all of Panem how much skill and wit I had, outside of combat.

Cato and I were told to basically exemplify ourselves, and make it obvious whom we are. Subtleties in our personalities became blatant, and the more obvious characteristics became more obvious. The practice was not being overwhelming.

Cato had to come across as arrogant, tough, reckless, charming and brutal. I came across as confident but respectful, ruthless, clever, ferocious and sarcastic. Brutus made a point to explain to me, several times over the course of this session, that I had to make up for my small size with an "animalistic ferocity", but I had to be care so as not to come across as too crazy. I rolled my eyes as he turned away from me.

All this practice was a mere outline of the potential interview. It was not scripted, and Caesar could throw out unpredictable question from "What's your weapon of choice?" to "Whom are you fighting for?" And sometimes even "Who's your biggest threat in the arena?" I did not want to answer that question because I didn't even know for sure. Thresh for his sheer size? Katniss for her unpredictability? Marvel for his charm? I couldn't say any of that to him. Cato. I'd say Cato; because how could I kill someone I've worked so closely with all my life? It'd be hard, but doable.

We spent time from noon until 3:30 practicing interview questions, ironically, Enobaria asked me that dreaded question, and I smoothly gave out the answer that had been stored in my mind, smiling smugly as I finished. Brutus nodded in approval and Cato glared at me bitterly, missing his question.

"Cato!" snapped Brutus gruffly. Cato's eyes snapped to Brutus, and the older man shook his head. "I said, 'What challenges to you foresee in these games?'"

"Well, when it comes down to me killing my friends it won't be too much fun, but it'll make me win, so they'll have to go." He said cockily, sneering at me. I rolled my eyes again as Enobaria scolded him.

"Cato, Clove is going before you so you can't be upset thinking about her answers. And don't be _that _arrogant, already talking about slaughtering allies." She said, head in her hands.

"But Clove _just_ said her biggest challenger would be me!" He snapped impatiently. Enobaria nodded.

"Yes, she's admitting it'll be hard crossing you should it come down to it, but she didn't say she was planning to kill her allies, you numbskull." She spat back.

"Then what do you want me to say?" Cato asked, grumpily.

"Say you don't currently see any huge challenges, because you haven't yet seen the arena, or the true abilities of the tributes when their lives are at stake, so you'll evaluate problems as they come." Brutus instructed.

"No." Cato said bluntly.

"That answer seems to respectful, more something I would say with my angle," I interjected. "Cato should just be vague, saying that some opponents are more threatening than others, but you're always ready to step of to a challenge." I suggested. Cato and Enobaria nodded.

"Thanks, Clove." Cato sighed. Our mentors gave us the last hour free, so we began watching the beginnings of the last seven years, just the first few scenes when the camera would show the arena near the Cornucopia, then brief flashes of the different aspects of the arena (Lakes, forests, gullies, rivers, caves, mountains, etc.)

Finally, it was time to go get ready. My hair was pulled back onto the top, pulled into a loose bun. The sides of my hair were twisted back in three different sections on each side, and tucked under the rest of my hair in the back, which hung down in dark waves. I wore a light bronzer and blush, and a pale gold eyeliner that did nothing except bring out gold flecks in my eyes again.

My dress was orange, several layers of different shades and different materials. The top was strapless, layers of lace and satin cut to different lengths, of various orange tones, so it looks almost like…

"Flames?" I asked, looking shock at Bastille. His gold eyes met mine curiously. "Copying the girl on fire, are you?" I said flatly. He shrugged.

"I figured it could show your ferocity, your danger. Like flames, beautiful but deadly." He explained as he slipped on my shoes, pale orange heels, about three inches high. Then he looked at me, face expressionless. "Good luck. Make that girl from twelve burn." He gave a tiny smirk and exited. I stared at myself for several minutes before leaving, and getting in line. A few people stood in line, Marvel included. Cato was absent.

"Hey Marvel, you're looking sharp." I commented as I lined up behind him. He wore a royal blue blazer and vest, with a lighter blue shirt underneath, trimmed with the same royal blue as his blazer, and a bright yellow strip as well. His pants matched his blazer, and his shoes were dark brown leather loafers. He nodded in greeting.

"Thanks, you look beautiful…your dress is…err…like fire." He said uncomfortably. I nodded.

"My stylist was aiming for it to be a slap-in-the-face to Twelve." I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest, causing Marvels eyes to snap up from the pointed they'd drifted down to. "Where's Glimmer?" I asked.

"Still putting on make-up." Marvel responded, curling his lip in disdain.

"So is Cato. Did you tell her about my idea?" Marvel laughed at my dig at Cato, then nodded.

"Mhmm, she commended you on a brilliant plan and will indeed grab the bow or bows tomorrow." He responded. I smiled in gratitude and he grinned back. "Ew, here they come." He said. I heard Glimmer's giggle even before I smelled her obscene amount of perfume. Marvel wrinkled his nose and I could tell by the way Cato held his jaw that he was breathing through his mouth, not his nose.

Caesar started talking and all the tributes stared up at the screen above the stage wing, which showed Caesar's energetic introduction to the show. Movement to my left caught my eye and I glared over as Katniss and Peeta hurried to the back of the line. They both glanced at me, the only one out of the twenty-two tributes who noticed them. I caught Peeta's eye, winked, and smirked at Katniss' befuddled expression, before glancing back up at the screen as Glimmer got called on.

Glimmer played it sexy and flirty, answering every question with a tone and a look that seemed like it was a sexual innuendo.

Marvel played excited and arrogant, finishing his interview with a loud "WOO!" and throwing his hands in the air.

Finally I went on, shook Caesar's hand, and smiled at the cheering crowds.

"Clove, Clove, how _is_ District Two?" Caesar began.

"Well Caesar, it's nice. A bit chilly but really beautiful." I said sweetly as I could. This was not a question I was expecting.

"Yes, I remember it being quite quaint and charming when I visited. So tell me, Clove, are you excited for these games?"

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it. Of course, I was set to volunteer next year, it was the plan, but my name was pulled, and the girl who was going to volunteer didn't, so I guess the odds are in my favor!" I said, smiling. The crowd laughed and Caesar gave a small chuckle.

"That's an interesting perspective, Clove." He said. I could tell he was expecting me to roll into an explanation.

"Yes, well, I feel prepared. An extra year wouldn't hurt, naturally, but next year being the Quell, who knows what to expect? I much prefer being here. I'm ready to go out there and do what it takes to win." I said, deviously smirking. This time the crowd cheered louder.

"So, what do you think of these tributes? Who's the one you're most intimidated by?" Caesar asked. Of course I got that question.

"Oh, boy, Caesar. This year is quite a mixed bag. Several of the tributes have some talent. Of course, there are those with no talent, I predict they'll try to sway you with their…looks." I gave a pointed look off stage where Glimmer had gone, then glanced back at the audience, brows raised. They roared with laughter. "But anyways, there are several talented tributes. I'm not sure there are many out there better than me, and even then I stand a chance. They didn't see much of my talent in the training room, which is something I'm taking into account when facing these people: You react differently in different situations. When it actually comes down to your life ending, or fighting your way out, things are different then just swinging weapons around in the training center." Caesar nodded in acceptance.

"As for my biggest threat, right now I'd have to say Cato. I mean, I've trained with him all my life and even though we're allies, well, you know how it goes. The challenge isn't the physicality of the act, for me… It's being mentally prepared. But I don't doubt some people will show greater talent than Cato tomorrow. Maybe even more talent than me." I said, laughing. The crowd laughed again and cheered uproariously, standing up and hollering as I stood up, holding Caesars hand as I curtsied to the crowd, smiled one last time, and exited the stage. Before Cato went on I saw him shoot me a displeased look, which switched abruptly to a wide grin as he strode on stage. His interview was as planned. He leaned back in his chair and chattered arrogantly with Caesar about his position.

"Yeah, Caesar. I'm prepared to win, prepared to kill." He said nodding his head.

"Even kill Clove?" Caesar asked. Cato's jaw slackened for several seconds, and the buzzer sounded before he got a chance to answer. He stood up good naturedly, grinning at the crowd, and shook Caesar's hand before exiting the stage.

The rest of the interviews were all dull. Kids boasting about skills that weren't nearly as good as they claimed, or worse, kids who were to scared to speak much louder than a whisper. Those were the worst to see, because I always felt a twinge of pity for them. This time, though, I couldn't be sorry. I'd just make it quick. When Katniss came on she, of course, had a dress that involved flames. It was a floor-length red gown with ruffles at the bottom. She spun around on stage, causing the illusion of flames to flare out as she spun. The crowd cheered and both she and Caesar laughed. I curled my lip at how ditzy she looked. She then rolled into answering Caesar's question about getting an eleven, saying that she wasn't allowed to talk about it, and smirking up at the Gamemaker's booth cockily. Then she played the pity card while talking about her sister, only I knew it was sincere. Her whole interview frustrated me because she didn't just go about it one way. She wowed the crowed with a Glimmer-esqe beauty angle, then played cocky like Marvel, Cato, and I (and did it better than the other districts, of course because she had a score to back her up) and then played a vulnerable card. The crowd loved her, and I hated her even more. She certainly was clever, and my biggest threat.

When Peeta went on my mood vastly improved because of the bomb he dropped at the end, confessing his love to Katniss. I looked over to her just as she struggled to regain composure, and smirked. She would definitely try to protect him now. Loverboy really would bring the Girl on Fire straight to us. I glanced over my shoulder to see Marvel and Glimmer grinning. Cato smirked at me and nodded as he walked over.

"Good idea getting Peeta to join us. He's just the trap we need." Cato said smugly. I laughed.

"Let the game's begin."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Clove, wake up. Time to go." Enobaria said, entering my room. Her voice didn't have the sharp edge it usually did, which automatically concerned me. I stood up and stretched, pulling on brown pants and a maroon t-shirt with sturdy leather boots. I tried swallowing but it felt dry, my chest hallow. This wasn't good.

I was not supposed to get nervous. I walked out the door to my room, and Enobaria promptly led me to the roof, keeping silent as we approached the hovercraft.

"Enobaria, I—" I started, but she grabbed my shoulders.

"I'll see you down in the launch room. Try to calm down." She said, turning on her heel and striding to a second hovercraft, one reserved for mentors or stylists, whomever was in charge of aiding tributes to launch. For whatever reason, Bastille was not going to be there with me. I gulped again and tipped my chin off, smirking as arrogantly as I could with a knot of nerves in my gut. The feigning of confidence helped soothe me, surprisingly. I settled down in my launch seat, the seventh one to get there. I watched people file in after me. Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, the girl from Five, Peeta, and Katniss last of all. She was assigned to the seat next to me, and I saw her glance over at me, and I forced myself to sneer at her. Her eyes dropped to my feet, which didn't quite touch the ground, before meeting my gaze. My smile dropped and I glared at her before looking away.

I held my arm up as the assistant came by, injecting the tracker into my arm, repressing a shudder as I watched the tiny cylinder flash a few centimeters beneath my skin.

"What's that?" Katniss demanded nervously as the woman turned to her. The woman paused for a moment, as if trying to decide what to think or say.

"Your tracker, for the arena." She said grimly. I heard slight pity in her voice, and suddenly wondered what it was like watching.

Watching strange kids die and murder every year. Or if you were a mentor, watching your kid get killed, or worse, snap and become deranged.

What about the parents? In a few minutes they'd watch me slaughter their child. What if my mother watched me get killed? I snarled and shook my head.

Yes, soon all of Panem would watch me murder these children, and I would survive to go home. These deaths would not affect me.

I would be the champion of these games. Not Katniss. Not Cato. Me.

The hovercraft shuddered up and sped away, taking us to the arena, and I took a deep breath, inhaling slowly.

I worked out my strategy—I knew I was fast, no doubt faster than most of the tributes. I would run to the cornucopia, grab as many knives as I can, as well as a longer blade for hand to hand, and battle out till the bloodbath was over. From there, Cato, Marvel, Glimmer, Peeta, Lucas, and I would regroup, then start hunting.

Before I knew it, we were dropped off in the catacombs beneath the arena. Enobaria met me off the ship and led me to my room. I felt a chill as I walked through the stone hallway, into a drab grey room. Enobaria handed me a jacket, a dark, brown-red. Like dried blood. I zipped it up and stared at Enobaria for a minute.

"You're nervous." She muttered, crossing her arms. I shrugged.

"You are, too." I retorted. She simply nodded.

"Well, it's never a guarantee you'll win. There are some ringers this year, watch yourself." She responded bluntly.

"I'll do my best. I'm ready, you know. I can do this." Enobaria put her hands on my shoulders and stared at me for a minute. She opened her mouth, about to speak, and then she pulled me into a hug.

"I believe in you, Clove. I know you can win. But don't be like me. Don't snap. Don't lose yourself." She said, her voice taught. It caught me off guard, hearing her sound anything other than harsh and brutal.

"Thirty seconds to launch." A voice sounded. I pulled away and smiled grimly at her.

"I don't know who I am. Being a merciless murderess is what I've grown up to be. Suppose that is who I am? If I lose that, then I'm dead."

"Fifteen seconds to launch." Enobaria shook her head at me, pushing me towards the launch tube.

"You're so much more than that." She murmured as I stood on the launch pad.

"Tributes launch." I closed my eyes and turned away from her as I rose up. The arena was large, ringed by trees, with a lake off to my right. Marvel was directly to my left, Cato on the opposite end of the semi-circle, Glimmer four people left of him, and Katniss three people right from me, Peeta two away from her. I was pretty close to the weapons. The countdown started from 50, each second sounded like a deep drum with an eerie metallic echo.

I took several deep breaths and crouched to run, bouncing slightly, anxiety and adrenaline pumping through me.

Ten

Nine

Eight

Seven

Six

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

I launched off the pad and sprinted towards the weapons and grabbed a weapon and turned to see a boy towering above Katniss, about to strike her with a sword.

_She's mine. _I thought bitterly, hurling the knife. It dug into his spine and he coughed blood on Katniss, who staggered back. I flung my knife at her but she jerked up her bag, and the knife stuck there. She scrambled to her feet, glancing at me as she ran.

_Another time. She's quicker than I'd anticipated. _I dropped to my knees, pulling a vest out of a bin. It was armored, and had slots for knives in it. I whipped my head up in time to see a girl jab a spear at me. I used Katniss' tactic and yanked the vest in front of my torso, ducking my head behind it. The spear head deflected off and I drove a knife into the girls throat, twisting it as she screamed, and sneering.

I slit another boys throat and got two more girls right in the heart with a knife before the bloodbath was over. My shirt and face and hands were drenched in blood of four of the five victims. I looked around searching anxiously for more people.

And that's when I realized…

I had snapped. Lost whatever innocent, lost girl may have been inside of me.

I was a monster

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I appreciate feedback, it helps be improve my writing! Please check out my other stories. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

After the bloodbath, the group of us gathered our stuff and set up a camp, in between the cornucopia and the lake, which were less than a hundred yards apart. We stored our supplies in the cornucopia itself, and Lucas a short, dramatically curved dagger and a mace to break through the hard-packed earth and dig up the mines. Much to my surprise, Cato helped him dig the new holes to bury them.

The mines were placed densely around the cornucopia, and a few around our camp. From the center of our camp there was a path we could walk to get to the supplies without dodging mines. Since the camp would be protected, no one would get into our camp to avoid the mines, so our supplies were safe.

I put my vest on, relieved that it would offer protection of my vital organs, and then slid the knives into the slots, then several more into my pockets. You can never have too many knives. I walked over to the lake and was washing the blood off my hands, arms, and face when I heard footsteps behind me. I flinched around, a knife in hand ready to fly when I realized it was just Loverboy. He crouched beside me, several water bottles clattering out of his arms and onto the dirt. One rolled towards me and I picked it up as he filled another one. I dunked the one I held under water until bubbles stopped coming out, indicating it was full. I screwed the cap back on and placed it down, picking up another to fill.

"Thank you," he said as he filled his second bottle. I shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I'm here anyways and I don't want you dead yet, we're on the same team right now." I muttered, placing the second bottle on the ground as he placed his third down. There were three more bottles. I filled the last ones as he struggled to pick up the ones we had already filled. Picked up the ones he was dropping and we strode back to camp. We were about ten yards away when Glimmer leaped up.

"STOP!" She bellowed. Her voice was so unlike her normal one I nearly dropped the bottles. She walked over to a point to our left and stood there.

"Walk to me, but stay parallel until you're directly in front of me. Then walk forward." Peeta and I did as we were told and passed Glimmer, laying the bottles down.

"We placed four mines on the back side of camp, I didn't want you two to go anywhere near them." She explained. I nodded in understanding and picked up a pack, going through it. I came across a pair of night vision glasses, dried fruit, rope, and an empty bottle. I hurled this at Loverboy's head and he winced.

"Sorry, I'll go fill it." He said. Marvel laughed and shook his head.

"We've got enough now. Leave it for another time." He said, digging through another pack. He came across a bottle of water disinfectant. It was several small tablets that you dropped in a water bottle, and waited fifteen minutes for it to destroy any bacteria in the water. We dropped the tabs in the bottles we had already filled and set them aside.

"Well…now what?" I asked Cato as he strode over. Marvel was starting a fire and sat down.

"Now," Cato said, patting the sword on his belt. "We hunt."

"But we have plenty of f—oh…" Peeta cut himself off and smirked.

"Lucas! Stay guard. Don't be a fuck." Cato said menacingly. It was all the threat Lucas needed to tighten his grip on the spear he was given. I smiled ecstatically. I was all to excited to murder again. One step closer to victory. We walked silently and painfully slowly through the woods, night vision goggles on. Suddenly the anthem played, and the faces of the dead would soon be flashing up.

"Come on, it'll be too loud to hear rustling. Let's move." I hissed. We started running as the anthem drowned out the noise of our feet on leaves. "Shh." I said, panting, as the anthem stopped. I saw a faint glowing off to my right and smiled. The others had seen it too. We took off our glasses and surrounded her. I strode forward, knife drawn.

"Clove, you got the most this morning, she's my kill!" Glimmer pleaded. The girl whimpered.

"No, she's mine!" Cato snapped. Marvel laughed.

"No, no, no…she's MY kill! I saw her fire!" He exclaimed. The girl tried bolting but Glimmer slammed her foot into the girls throat, knocking her to the ground.

"Marvel, I saw the fire." I snapped. Cato groaned.

"Let him do it. He had the least kills today, aside from Loverboy." He scowled at Peeta. Marvel grinned and drove the spear through the girls abdomen, twisted it, and yanked it out. We slid our goggles back on and started walking.

"Where's your girlfriend, Loverboy?" Glimmer asked. "It's about time we take care of her!"

"Ugh, I know! Any time I think of her twirling in that dress I feel sick." I snarled. We all laughed.

"Hey, shouldn't we have heard her cannon by now?" Marvel asked.

"Gee, I don't know Marvel. Maybe if you'd actually stabbed her right she'd be dead by now!" Cato spat. "Let's keep going."

"No, if she's still alive there's a chance she's fixing herself." Glimmer said.

"If she's dumb enough to light a fire on her own with no weapons I doubt she knows how to heal herself. But maybe Marvel missed." I sneered the last part.

"I never miss!" He spat, glaring at me.

"Then where's the cannon?" Glimmer snapped.

"Shut up, I'll finish her off." Peeta snarled at us, drawing his short sword and striding back through the woods. We all exchanged surprised glances as he stalked off through the trees. The cannon sounded and Peeta returned, swiping the blood off his sword by wiping it on his jacket.

"She wasn't dead, but she is now." He growled. Cato nodded and wordlessly walked onward.

We searched for another hour and a half with no results, and skulked back to camp to sleep. The next day as we roamed, her smelled the distinct scent of charred wood and fire.

"Huh, maybe it's the girl on fire." I joked as we walked along a small stream. Everyone laughed, and Peeta forced a slight chuckle. We came around a bend where the stream ended in a pool and Cato gave a yelp of joy.

"AWW look at that, Clove! You were right!" He laughed. Katniss was clamoring out of the pool in terror. We chased after her until she climbed a tree.

"How are you guys doing?" She called down calmly. I knit my brows in confusion at her tone.

"Well enough, thanks. Yourself?" Cato called up. She shrugged.

"Alright, it's a little warm for my taste." She says. I snort contemptuously. "The air's better up here. You should come up." She teases. Cato nods.

"I think I will." He hauls himself up the tree.

"GET her, Cato! Kill her!" I shout. As much as I wanted fire girl's blood on my hands, I want her dead, even if it means Cato does it. Maybe he'll knock her out of the tree, and I can finish her off. Not exactly the death someone of her skill level deserves, but that doesn't matter now.

_CRACK_

Cato tumbles out of the tree and slams into the ground. He staggers up, swearing vividly. I make a move towards the tree, because I know I would reach her, but Glimmer climbs first. The branches start cracking under her weight so she stops and notches an arrow on to the bow. Katniss' eyes flash with fury, affirming my guess that she wanted the bow. Glimmer fires and it hits the tree above, and on the opposite side of the trunk, from where Katniss was perched. She reached up and grabbed it, waving it teasingly above Glimmer's head. Glimmer jumped down, huffing furiously.

"Oh, leave her. She can't go anywhere. She'll have to come down eventually. We'll get her as soon as she does." Peeta said, leering at the girl. Cato growled and stomped off.

"Someone make a fire," He spat.

We sat idly around the fire, Marvel staring into the embers pensively, Cato heating the tip of his sword, and spitting on it, making it sizzle and causing Glimmer to laugh. Peeta was looking around the woods thoughtfully, every once in a while, staring up to the dark form of Katniss. I flung knives at a lizard, seeing how many blades I could fit on its body.

Glimmer's giggling was getting under my skin as she wrapped herself in Cato's arms. I watched him nuzzle her, and kiss her until I turned away.

He was my district partner. I didn't need him getting distracted or attached to someone who stood in his way, which was why I wasn't flirting with Marvel.

Well, that in the fact that I didn't like him that way, and I wanted him dead so I could win.

The anthem played, revealing three dead. The girl Peeta finished off, and two others who died elsewhere. I slid my knives back into my vest and laid down, facing Marvel. I stared at him, and he stared back at me, until I closed my eyes and drifted off.

I awoke to a loud crash and Peeta howling to "MOVE!"

A tracker jacker nest had been sent crashing down on us. I caught a flash of Katniss stumbling down the tree, though not falling, as I began running. I was in front, Peeta close behind, and Glimmer behind him. I stumbled and took the opportunity to slam my foot into Glimmer's face. She crumbled to the ground as I took off at a sprint, over taking Marvel and Cato. I heard her screaming but knew she would die. Just as I wanted. One less person to worry about in the end, and maybe now Cato would get his focus and malice back.

I felt the venom starting to take affect. The ground became wavy, like the ocean, and I stumbled and tripped as the earthen crests washed over me. Tree's appeared to be walking, coming towards us, moving away from us. One of the trees lunged at me and I dodged just in time, before it hit me. Colors were warping. The plain browns and greens exploded into bright oranges and purples and yellows, and shades in between. It was so beautiful I spun around, watching colors and shapes twist in and out of my vision. Suddenly Cato smashed into me, knocking me into the earthen sea. I wailed, terrified of drowning as Cato sped towards the woods. Was he trying to save Glimmer?

_BOOM_

Too late. She was dead. I laughed until I felt like I was suffocating, earth and sand filling my mouth. I tried screaming but choked on the dirt. Then suddenly, it was water. Cool, clean water. I came out of my haze vaguely and was aware of Lucas dragging me back to camp, Marvel crawling behind me. Cato stumbled back into view and Lucas screamed at him to watch out. The giant boy stumbled around until he found the entrance to the camp, before crumbling to the ground. I knew he'd stay there. Lucas wasn't strong enough to move him, he could barely drag me.

The ground was still moving, but the waves of earth and grass were softer, gently lapping around me as I went to sleep. Even as I closed my eyes the blackness was still spinning and dizzying somehow.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please, please, please review! It honestly helps me improve and motivates me to right!**_

_**How do you think I did with the venom scene with Clove? I wasn't sure how to describe it, since the effects (hallucinations, etc.) are something I have not experienced. So was it okay? I figured it would affect Clove differently than Katniss since they're different weights, and had different numbers of stings so venom levels are different, plus things that cause hallucinations effect everyone differently.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

I stirred feebly and lifted my head. My vision was blurry and I felt dizzy, but I forced myself into a sitting position. When my eyes finally focused it was on a silver water bottle in front of me. I took it and glanced up at the person who handed it to me, and Marvel smiled at me. The lumps on his body were gone, instead replaced by bruises. I reached up towards my face, wincing as I brushed the sensitive, though thankfully lump-free skin. Marvel smiled as I brought the bottle up to my lips and took a shaky sip. The effect of hydration was immediate; my vision cleared and the earth stopped rocking.

"How long has is it been?" I asked Marvel after several seconds of silent drinking.

"Almost two days. I woke up a few hours ago; you and Cato were both out cold still. Cato got stung a lot more than you and I, but you're smaller than me so the venom hurt you more." He explained. I nodded and looked at the stirring form of Cato. Lucas had offered him a water bottle but the brute boy slammed it out of his hand. He instantly stiffened, watching the bottle role precariously close to where a mine was buried. Lucas backed away and sat down.

"Glimmer's dead." Marvel added. I nodded, taking another sip. That part, I remembered. It was partially my fault, after all. "And Loverboy is dying somewhere. He helped Fire girl get away," He added harshly. I looked around; noticing for the first time how small our group was suddenly.

"How?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"He ran back to the tree and made her run. Cato was hot on his heels, and when he realized it was all a plan of Peeta's to protect Katniss, he flipped. Stabbed him in the thigh…he hasn't died yet." Marvel finished with a grimace. I shook my head.

"That's what he gets for betraying us. I mean, his death was inevitable anyways." I said coldly. I thought about the boy laying weakly somewhere, slowly dying form infection or starvation, and I knew I should pity him, but I couldn't. It was borderline funny to me. Marvel's face was still set in a grimace and I realized he did feel a twinge of pity towards Peeta. I scoffed silently as Cato stalked towards us.

"Unbelievable. It was YOUR idea to trust him, Clove. This is YOUR fault!" Cato roared at me. I hurled the water bottle at him furiously. It ricocheted off his jaw and soaked his shirt. He fumed and clenched his fists.

"You let him in the group, and brought him with us on the hunts. If you hadn't he wouldn't have warned her and she'd be dead, and him right after." I spat. "Not like it matters, he'll die soon, and we'll find her in a few days." I added. Marvel gasped silently and pointed. I turned and saw a pillar of smoke billowing into the air and smirked. Stupid tribute.

"Let's hunt." He hissed, picking up two spears, the only two that hadn't been lost in the woods. My vest of knives was still securely on my chest, and Cato sheathed his sword. "Lucas, guard the camp." Marvel commanded as we jogged towards the smoke.

As we walked, Marvel set a series of traps, nets that would encase a tribute like a piece of game until one of us arrived to slaughter them. The fire wasn't that far away, and when we got there the fire had been abandoned. Cato swore like a fiend until we spotted a second plume.

"Let's go!" Cato roared.

"This seems…not right," I said, struggling for words. "Like it could be a trap," I added. Marvel shrugged confidently.

"So? None of them can take us on and win." He sneered. I nodded and ran towards the second plume. We had nearly reached it when we heard an enormous, catastrophic _BOOM._ We turned and, about 150 yards away, our camp was engulfed in smoke. Now we all were cursing as we ran back.

Everything was blasted to smithereens, except Lucas who had continently left the premises when the mines got detonated. He claimed he was chasing another tribute down, but I swear he was letting someone fuck with us. Marvel pointed at the sky, trying to appease an angry Cato, claiming that the thief would be dead after that. I grunted in agreement. A suicide mission. The person would lose, obviously, but this was incredibly detrimental to us. Cato refused to calm down, and in a fit of pure fury, he grabbed Lucas' head and snapped the boys neck. His cannon echoed ominously around the silent arena as I roamed around picking through the carnage. A dull glint caught my eye and I bent to pick the item up. It was a thin rod, about an inch long, with a sharp triangle on the tip. Not a triangle, an arrowhead.

My mind worked painfully slow as I put it together. An Arrow…Katniss had wanted the bow. She must have stolen it off of Glimmer's corpse. She probably came in here, desperate for food, and triggered the mine. But wouldn't their be human carnage? And more arrow heads?

_NO._

She shot it! She launched the arrow at our stack of supplies and tipped it onto a mine. I opened my mouth to tell the two remaining careers when a high pitched scream cut me off.

"HELP ME, Katniss, help!" A voice cried. It was that little girl from eleven. No one else sounded that young. Marvel sneered and took off towards the scream. She must be caught in his trap. I took off after him, my mind still ticking. I knew Katniss would be there soon, and Marvel only had one spear, he wouldn't be able to take Fire Girl on by himself.

It all happened so fast. I came around a tree as Marvel through the spear.

I had no sooner heard the sound of skin and tissue splitting under the blade when an arrow shaft disappeared into his chest.

I yanked a knife from my vest but I stopped when I heard a sick gurgling noise. I glanced at Marvel and met his piercing gaze. He glanced at the knife in my hand, then vaguely over his shoulder, the shook his head. I silent, final command to stay still. I glared furiously. This was my chance to kill her. She was _my_ kill, and no one else's. His eyes were pleading as he opened his mouth, blood bubbling out.

"Clove…not now. Be careful…love…Clove…" he croaked. His eyes dulled and his cannon sounded. I was still hidden in the trees and bracken when I looked up numbly, knife still in hand, ready to throw despite Marvel's request. I had to kill her. I had to make it home. She was one of my top three threats and needed to be eliminated.

But I couldn't move my hand. I just watched the Girl on Fire, holding the dying twelve year old in her arms, singing softly, gulping for air between songs. The little girls cannon sounded and Katniss slowly placed her on the ground, and closed her eyes. She stood up, but my hand felt disconnected and I still couldn't raise my arm to through the blade. So I remained there, frozen on the spot, watching as Katniss surrounded the girl in flowers, weaving some into her hair, and putting some in her hands.

Then I realized what Marvel meant. He wanted me to respect her, he was _reminding _me to respect her. I felt deflated suddenly, realizing he was right. It would be so wrong, so disrespectful of me to murder a girl saying goodbye to a friend, to murder her during the final, futile death rituals. Marvel brought me back to myself. I had snapped, and was willing to throw morals away, and granted you had to lose some morals to win, but I had lost my ability to respect my opponents, and that was bad.

I focused back on Katniss as she stood from Rue's body—that was her name, I think—Rue. She pressed her first three fingers on her right hand to her lips, and held it into the air. As she walked away I realized the knife had slipped out of my hands and had stuck into the loamy soil. I left it there, retreating away from the two lifeless bodies when an announcement came on, one that sent shaky relief through my body.

It was allowing two tributes, hailing from the same district, to share the crown.

Cato and I could both win.

Then, so could Katniss and Peeta, provided Peeta wasn't on his final breath.

Well, I knew now what Katniss was going to be up to.


End file.
